The Place I Call Home
by Ironically.Missunderstood
Summary: A girl who lives in a abusive home finds her hero. But does she have the guts to face him?
1. The Place I call home

**A/n: I don't want to put so much in my author's notes anymore. So I won't. Enjoy!**

I live in this place. It is dark, and cold. It is practically lifeless. Don't get me wrong. It used to be filled with joy and nothing but pride. But that day, oh that dreadful day. I didn't see it coming. I should have. Maybe I didn't see it because I was just a child. Six, to be exact. So young and careless. But What I hadn't known that everything was going to change, so soon. So fast. Now, I have a lot of cares. I'm only six-teen! I shouldn't have more cares than you could think of! My most important care was the care to hide scars, bruises and more. They hurt but you don't feel pain when it's all you have felt in the last ten years. Maybe I should give you a more clear look at what I'm talking about.

When I was six, I came home to a quiet home. I walk from my house to the park. I walked inside my house and my daddy was lying on the floor crying so hard. "Daddy?" I asked. He just kept his little tantrum going. It startled me when he finally said something. "She left."- There was a pause.- "She left me, because of you. It's your fault. It's your fucking fault!" he yelled. I was stunned to hear him curse, but what really startled me was the huge blow I felt go to my head.

That's when it all started.

When I thought it would never get any worse, the thing I was always scared would happen. Well, let's just say it did.

I guess after a while, when a man stays in his office all day, and the only time he comes out is to beat his daughter.. He gets horny. His hand doesn't satisfy his penis enough. He figures he need the real thing. But why get up and go find a slut at the bar? Not when you have a young twelve year old daughter. But I guess this man in particular had other men who felt the same way. But the only problem is that they didn't have a daughter. So what does this guy thinks up? Rape. TO rape his daughter and then invite his friends over to have some "fun" too.

This is my life. This is what I live to see. This is the place I call home.

I was walking home from a long day of teasing and jokes. I got home to face the worse. "Alana! Get your ass in here right now." I heard my father yell from his office. "Yes father." I greeted with a fake smile and a polite bow. It's all apart of his game. "Don't be all sweet little bitch to me." he yelled then slapped me right before sending me up to my room.

I slowly pulled of my hood. I looked at my scars. My cheek was bruised and my arms where purple. I had a hand print on my neck and it look sad just by taking a glance. My shiny blonde hair poured down my bruised face.

I looked pathetic. My school life was sad and my family life? Well, it doesn't exists.

The next day at school we had a new guy. His name was Andrew. He looked good looking. Sexy, to be honest. All of the girls in the room perked up so he had a perfect view of their boobs. But he seemed to ignore them. They seemed to be the last thing on his mind. He scanned the room looking fora seat. He seen my, the hooded freak. He smiled and sat next to me. I haven't said a word since I was twelve to anyone but my father. "Hello, my name is Andrew." he greeted. I looked at him but not for too long before he could notice the bruise I couldn't cover.

He looked up front to the board and copied some notes as the teacher mumbled random words. I listen slightly, but couldn't accept the fact that I have a chance with a handsome guy but I am being a total ass. But it's how I was raised.

In my home.


	2. The man I call Dad

**A/n: Read&Review! **

I was on my way to school walking slow since I left early. I seen someone in the shadow's along the edge of the trees. I sped up my walking and I started pacing myself. Another rustle in the trees but this time, more faster and uncaring. I sped up fast to the point I was almost jogging. My curls falling all over my face making it hard to see behind this god damn hood. I car rode past and slowed as it got near me. Is this street weird or not? I needed to calm down. I've been put into a mental home once when my dad actually cared for a week. So now I have to calm myself to avoid panick attacks. I turned back and then went forth again. I started to pace and another car pulled up. That's when I seen them. Breodo and Breada. I guess you can call me a weird ass bitch. Because of my skitz. "Hey, Alana. Pacing is bad for the brain." Breodo said. As Breada the crack addict giggled. "Get out of my head." I spat. The both giggled. "You're our friend. The rustling go to it. Go. Go. Now" I ignored the chiming voices.

"You better do it slut." Breodo claimed. "Not no slut, pussy!" Breada chimed in. "Pussy! Pussy! Alana is a Pussy!" they spun around be blocking my way out. I sighed and when into the trees. "Nothing is here! See!" I yelled. "Ha! We can't call her a pussy anymore." Breada said. "Yeah, she's not longer embarressing." Breodo said. "See ya" they said, walking backwards. "Why? You know what fine then. Be that way. Love ya to hell! Fucking idiots!" I yelled.

A car pulled up. "Talking to yourself is the first sign that your going crazy." Andrew chimed and the invisible twins giggled and dissapeared. "Yeah yeah yeah." I said walking as his car slowy rod. "I got a empty car with four empty seats. Need a ride?" he asked, I grinned and climb in the front seat making sure that my hood was on saftly on my dead. "Thanks for the ride home. You are so sweet." I claimed. "I'm very well known for my charm." he grinned. "So cocky!" I joked. He reached to rest his arm on the seat and pulled off my hood. But my hair was so thick I couldn't feel the hood slide off. I laughed a little more as we turned into my neighborhood I wished badly that I didn't have to go home at the moment. "What is that on your face?" Andrew almost yelled. "I hid my face away and threw on my hood. "Nothing, stop the car." I ordered. "Al-" I cut him off. Stop the car!" I yelled. He stopped it and I hopped out.

I was happy to see that when I got home my dad wasn't in his office. I think he has a split personality because when he's in his office he abuses me but when he's in is room, he compliment's me. I say it's the stress of being a stock breaker. "Daddy? I'm home." I called out. I heard a loud moaning. Oh great! He's having sex. I went to my room and put in my ear phones. I layed down and eventually fell asleep.

+++Alana's Dream+++

I woke up slowly and noticed the moaning had stopped. I pulled out my head phones and sat up. My door opened and a lady walked in. "Oh! Your up! I'm your new mommy!" she smiled. Then my father came in the room and stabbed her. "I don't need anymore kids." he grunted. T

Suddenly the room shifted and then I realized I was in a meadow, wearing a white dress and white butterlies where flying all over the place. I smiled and reached my hand up. It landed on my finger then flew away to join it's friends. "Alana?" a voice called. I knew that voice from anywhere. "Andrew." I called. He walked up to me and leaned in to kiss me...

+++Dream Ova+++

My loud alarm clock rung as if it where scared. I hit the off button. I stretched away all the pain in my body. I walked over to my bathroom and put in my make-up. I really don't want to go to school. I would have to see Andrew and everything would be so tense. Not only because of the dream, also because he seen my bruises. I don't really want to see him today. But on my other hand I do want to see him. Badly

.

I put on my white short dress and ran down stairs. My dad was in his study. "Alana, can you come over please..." he asked. I slowly walked in. "Have a seat.." he point at a chair. "Yes, father." I said. "Look, I'm sorry. A lot has gone on since... she left. I didn't mean to do all of that. I should've never did it and I would take it back. If I could." he said. "..." I was shocked. I never thought he would say something like that in years. I really always did love him because after he beat me I would think of the time when he would take me to the park and play with me. I know I never really lost that father.

"Why?" I asked. "Why now?"

"Because I've realized what I did. It was wrong. I regret it." he said and started crying. I sat on his lap and held him. A car beeped outside. I stood up and got my stuff and went to see who it could be. 'Please don't be Andrew.' I begged in my mind. But sure enough it was Andrew. For a second I felt like a princess. Until he got out the car and flew past me and into the house. I followed him in and he was with my father choking him. "You get what you asked for." I muttered. His body dissapeared. I looked shocked. "Wha-wher-huh?" I babbled. "Come on we are going to be late for school." he said. The whole ride there I looked at him quizzical.

Wow. Was this the place I call home?

((I hope you liked it! Shout out to...


	3. The weapon you call golf club

Author's Note: So sorry I didn't update! It's because I have another site I write on and I totally forgot! So I will most defiantly not do that again.

andrea- Yes, thanks for reading. I live for reviews. You make me happy!

vamirefan08- I think you got lost when the dad was all nice. You'll learn about that later. There's a reason for everything

When I got home it was as if my father regretted what he said.

"I'm home!" I called out. "Don't yell in my fucking house!" he yelled at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He smacked me. I fell to the ground. "Who were you fucking?" he yelled, kicking me again. I cried out in pain. But that only seemed to fuel his energy and needs.

He bent down and grabbed me by my neck. He pushed me towards the stairs. I started to climb automatically. Once in my room, he ripped of my dress.

After admiring my body and hearing me scream he went to go get his golf club. He hit me as hard as he could in my back. I screamed. He did it again. I rolled over to protect me back but then he hit me in the stomach.

He threw the golf club and left. I thought he was done but I was wrong. He came back with a knife. He grabbed me by my Wrist and cut me. I screamed out in pain. "You bitch, if this happens again I'll set you on fire and watch you dance!" he spat then left the room.

In the morning I was walking to school. Every step I took ached. I walked slowly. A car pulled up next to me. "Hey! Hop in!" Andrew yelled. I kept walking. This is bad.

If I got in one of these few things could happen,

One: He'd tell me to take off my hood and see the large hand print there

Two: He'd hear me groan as my body touched the seat.

Or Three: My dad would see.

I kept walking. He had to be watching if he knew yesterday. "Lana?" he asked. I kept walking. "Alana! What's going on?" he asked.

"No, nothing." I mumbled. "Leave please." I said. But he did the opposite. He kept following. My phone rang as he stepped out the car.

"Is that the guy you're fucking?" my dads voice said. It was tainted with anger. "Daddy, no. He keeps following me." I stuttered from fear. "I don't believe you. See you when you get home." he hung up.

I tear slipped out of my eye. "What is it?" Andrew asked. I looked around. "Leave me alone! Please!" I yelled. Now I was crying buckets.

"Alana?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. The touch hurt. I flinched away from it. "Leave, please?" Then he turned and went back into his car. I slowly put my head down continued walking.


End file.
